


They Don't Get to Choose

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, R Plus L Equals J, Smut, Threats of Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: "Every child knows that the Targaryens have always danced too close to madness."Daenerys Targaryen is back with a vengeance and it's up to Jon to stop her once and for all.
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Val, Kinvara/Jon Snow
Comments: 72
Kudos: 44





	They Don't Get to Choose

He woke up with a jolt, panting and sweating from head to toe. Every night it was the same. The same horror he witnessed in King's Landing. Burnt bodies, charred corpses of children and infants. _"They don't get to choose,"_ the same words echoing into his head over and over again, haunting every moment of his life. The words which made him kill the woman he loved.  
  
"Another dream?" a feminine voice asked in concern alongside him.  
  
"A Nightmare."  
  
"It's been six moons," Val replied running her hand along his arms.  
  
"Still it feels very real," Jon turned his head and smiled at the woman beside him. Val was a freefolk woman whom he had taken a liking after he returned to his home. His real home. The land beyond the wall. She's a beautiful young woman with blonde hair the color of dark honey and reaching to her waist, which she sometimes wears in a golden braid across one shoulder. Val has high sharp cheekbones and eyes which appear pale grey or blue. She is slender with a full bosom which was in full display to his eyes.  
  
"You are home now," she said and kissed his palms. Jon kissed on top of her head. Val took it as an invitation and climbed on top of him.  
  
With that, she straddled him and began to run her hands slowly over her body. Slowly, she ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair, then down her arms and over her breasts. She gently squeezed and kneaded them, arousing her nipples and causing them to the peak. Her hands continued down her sides, over her waist, then up and down her thighs and between them. Jon couldn't take his eyes off of her, and his cock grew harder as his mind ran wild with desire. She reached down and took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts.  
  
"Val," breathed Jon as he began to rub them. Rather than drop her hands, Val joined him in rubbing and kneading her breasts. They felt good in his hands, and he loved the feeling of her large, erect nipples against his palms and the sight of both of their hands rubbing her. After a few minutes, she leaned forward until her breasts were only inches from his face. Jon looked up and Val slowly, erotically licked her lips and smiled.  
  
He began to lick and suck her left nipple. She sighed softly and cupped his head as he ministered to her, gently at first and then with more urgency. She moaned softly, then gently pushed his head back and placed her other breast in front of him. He took it and began to nibble and suck on it as she murmured, "That's it, King Crow."  
  
She reached down and lightly ran her nails from his balls to just below the head of his cock and back, watching it jerk at her touch. Next, she took the shaft in her hand and slowly stroked it up and down several times, watching his eyes flutter and hearing him gasp with pleasure.  
  
She kissed him passionately, pressing her breasts to his chest and beginning to grind her cunt against his. Jon responded with equal fervor, entwining his tongue with hers, running his hands over her body, and grinding back against her. He could feel the moist heat of her cunt against his cock and Jon ground more firmly against her. His hands went to her hips and her bottom, rubbing, kneading, and squeezing them as they ground together. Val began to sigh and moan softly through their kisses as their sexes continued to grind.  
  
With a start, she pushed up, leveraging herself against his chest with one hand and taking his cock in the other. They both watched as she placed his cock at her entrance. She leaned back, placing her hands on either side of his thighs and slowly worked cunt up and then down, steadily sinking lower. The sight of his rigid cock impaling her beautiful cunt was a sight he would never forget.  
  
Val sat up, and he put his hands on her hips to steady her. She grabbed the headboard and used it to move herself slowly up and down. Jon met her movements with his own thrusts, watching mesmerized as his cock pushed in and out of her. Val's movements increased in tempo, and her breathing quickened.  
  
Val increased the tempo again, moaning and sighing lustily. His eyes were drawn to her breast as they began to sway and bounce with their movements. She pushed back from the headboard, running her fingers through her long hair and using only her legs to bounce up and down on his throbbing member. Jon's hands fondled and squeezed her bottom, helped steady her as she bounced up and down.  
  
Jon was panting hard, as was Val. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, "Yes! Yes, King Crow!" Jon's cock was throbbing and tingling, and he felt her cunt began to squeeze it. Val's eyes closed and her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She slammed her up and down on his cock even faster and Jon knew he was close. All of a sudden, Val's body froze, her eyes and mouth flew open, and her cunt squeezed hard. She stayed frozen like that for several seconds and then taking a deep breath screamed in ecstasy and slammed her cunt against him as fast as she could. The sound of her screams, the sight of her bouncing breasts, and the feel of her hot wet cunt pulsing on his cock all drove Jon over the edge in one explosive moment.  
  
He clutched Val's bottom and arched his back as the seed that had been boiling in his balls erupted. He thrust upward again and again as stream after stream of his cum shot into her pulsing cunt. Their moans and cries mingled as they both found release. After several long, sweet, moments, their climaxes crested and they both slowly came down from their erotic highs. Val was weaving on top of him like a drunk, her eyes closed, and a big smile on her face.  
  
"See, this is your home. I am your home," she whispered onto his chest.  
  
Jon's cock was still lightly flexing inside her as his hands moved over her. He stroked her lustrous hair and looked at her face, then gently kissed her.  
  
The next morning he was overseeing the construction of wooden houses along the shores of Antler River. People were working harder, and Jon was glad for it. They called him King Crow, the title he didn't want. Never wanted, still, it managed to attach itself to his name. Unlike other people, he knew that the freefolks would never betray him as others did.  
  
"King crow! King Crow!" he heard a voice. He turned his head and saw a kid sprinting towards him.  
  
"What is it Vorigar?" Jon asked.  
  
"Tormund asked me to fetch you," the child answered breathlessly. "At once."  
  
Jon nodded and followed the kid to the main camp with Ghost following him. He spotted Tormund at the entrance of Jon's tent. The big man's face was grim. That alone told Jon something dire had happened.  
  
"What?" Jon asked in concern.  
  
Tormund remained in silence and opened the flap. Jon entered the tent and instantly spotted a woman standing in the middle of the tent. Her back was facing him. She was wearing the robe that was familiar to him. The robe of Red Priestess. His memory went to Lady Melisandre but Jon knew she died.  
  
"Who are you?" Jon whispered.  
  
The red lady raised her hand. Ghost abandoned his position alongside Jon and trotted towards her. She then turned around to face him and answered, "Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light."  
  
Jon marched towards her and stared deep into her icy eyes, "Why are you here, Lady Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light."  
  
She looked down at the ground. "I made a mistake, my prince."  
  
"What did you do?" His hand was flexing the Longclaw.  
  
She looked up, tears welling in her eyes, and whispered the words that sent chills right into his spine. "I brought back the dragon queen, your grace."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts.


End file.
